


Scary Movies and Cuddly Best Friends

by deansdirtywhore



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), My Bloody Valentine RPF
Genre: Best Friend Cuddles, Best Friend Teasing, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jensen and Reader are BFFs, Movie Spoilers, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Play Wrestling, Scary Movies, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, This fic ended up so much longer than I intended, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Tom Hanniger reference flies straight over the Reader's head, Jensen learns that his best friend has never seen My Bloody Valentine before and convinces her to watch it with him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies and Cuddly Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girl_WithTheDirtyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/gifts).



> The reader is not overly fond of scary movies, but her BFF Jensen convinces her to watch his horror movie, My Bloody Valentine, with him.
> 
> This is my very first attempt at writing a fic like this, and also writing Jensen Ackles, so I would love some feedback!
> 
> Quick Warning! I ended up getting crazy detailed with this, so if you have not seen My Bloody Valentine, if you do not want spoilers, TURN BACK NOW! Seriously, this fic is spoiler central, I'm not even joking.
> 
> This is also extremely (canonically) graphic! Very graphic depictions of gruesome deaths ahead! Proceed with extreme caution! Enjoy!!
> 
> *****
> 
> Many, many thanks to Girl_WithTheDirtyMind for the massive amounts of encouragement, I almost certainly would never have gotten this done yet (if at all) if not for you. Hugs, my darling! <3

You did _not_ like scary movies. You never had. You had always gotten too nervous watching them and without fail, _always_ managed to successfully freak yourself out so badly after watching one that you couldn't sleep. So God knows how you found yourself sitting there, on Halloween night no less, practically hiding behind your best friend on the couch, watching a scary movie.

 

Oh, wait.... Your best friend was an asshole. That's how.

 

Now, you loved your best friend. _Loved_ him. That's _why_ he was your best friend, after all... But he was an asshole. Jensen just _loved_ teasing you, and pranking you, and annoying you. Basically, he lived to torment you, as any true friend does. But only because he knew that you always took it good humour. To both of you - you could generally give as good as you got - it was all good fun. You knew he loved you and would never be outright mean or cruel to you, and he knew that you knew that. That's why he could get away with so much, because he knew you wouldn't take it too seriously, and that you'd tell him if he was taking things too far.

 

It was also mutually understood that no matter what kind of shit you pulled on each other, you would always, _always_ , forgive each other.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

"We're _not_ watching _that_ again!" He stated with a certain degree of finality.

 

"Why the hell not?! It's a classic! We watch it every year!" You reminded him, defending one of your many movie traditions.

 

"Exactly! Plus, it's not even scary. And Y/N, sweetheart, you know I love you, but I swear to God, if you get that song stuck in my head one more time, I'm gonna go all Tom Hanniger on your ass!"

 

 _Tom who?_ He could tell by the confusion in your expression that you hadn't the faintest clue what he was talking about.

 

 _And that's how it started._ Just one Tom Hanniger reference that you didn't get, and he knew you hadn't seen the movie. _His_ movie.

 

"It came out _forever_ ago, how could you not have seen it yet?!" Jensen asked in minor shock.

 

"You can't honestly be surprised, Jay, you know I don't watch scary movies"

 

He put on a look of faux hurt and pouted his lips at you. "Yeah, but this is _my_ movie, Y/N. You _gotta_ see _my_ movie. I thought you loved me?"

 

 _My Bloody Valentine_ ; Truthfully, you had intended to see it _eventually_ , just to show your unwavering support for Jensen. He had even given you a copy of the DVD when it came out. You just hadn't yet been able to convince yourself to watch it.

 

"Well, that settles it. We're watching it." You tried to protest but he cut you off.

 

"No arguments!" He said, scanning over your DVDs and pulling his choice from the shelf.

 

"Never even took it out of the plastic...." He tutted you playfully, observing the still perfectly wrapped DVD case. "I'm hurt," he pouted at you again, eyes going into puppy-dog mode. _Damn him_. He knew that face always got you.

 

You rolled your eyes at him.

 

"You're a pain in the ass," you told him playfully before turning toward the kitchen to get some popcorn going.

 

" _OW_!" you gasped at the sudden sting you felt, turning to face the suspected culprit with eyes blown wide in surprise.

 

"Did you just _slap_ my _ass_?!"

 

He grinned at you. Bastard fucking _GRINNED_ at you. It was a challenging grin. It screamed " _yeah, what'cha gonna do about it?_ " without ever saying a word. You narrowed your eyes at him and immediately lunged for the couch, grasping a throw pillow and hurling it at Jensen's head.

 

He ducked and dived at you, grabbing you around the waist and pulling you down onto the couch with him, wrestling you until he had you pinned under him.

 

"You gonna sit still and watch the movie?" He asked, breathing slightly heavier.

 

"No promises," you answered defiantly, but almost immediately regretted it. You didn't like that look in his eyes. Well, you sort of did, but you knew it meant trouble. For _you_.

 

"Don't think I won't _sit_ on you, little girl"

 

 _There it was_. You loved and hated when Jensen called you " _little girl_ ". On the one hand, it was endearing and sort of sweet; he never called anyone but you that and you knew he never meant it to be demeaning.

 

But on the flip side, it always made you feel like, well, _a little girl_. You definitely preferred when he called you " _sweetheart_ ", or " _kiddo_ ", or when the ever adorable Texas boy side of him occasional slips out and calls you " _darlin_ ". You weren't sure what it was, but there was just _something_ you loved about his "Texas mode" moments, as you called them.

 

You just looked at each other for a moment, and without knowing it, you found yourself smiling up at him.

 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" he said suddenly, smirking, and jolting you out of your little daze.

 

"Alright, get off me, ass-hat." you said, shoving at his chest. But he only proceeded to wiggle his fingers into your sides until you were reduced to a squealing, squirming mess on the couch beneath him.

 

"OK! OK! Stop, stop, stop!!" you begged, pleading with him through tear-blurred eyes, "Enough, Jay, I can't breathe!" Jensen leaned down to press a quick peck to your forehead before rolling off of you. He pulled you up to a sitting position and flopped down next to you, popcorn forgotten, and played the movie.

 

You were fine at first, watching the news paper headlines pan across the screen. There was definitely a certain heaviness to the room, filled as it was with anticipation of the bloody deaths that the title promised you. But for now, you just sat there and watched, hoping to remain calm for as long as possible.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

"Oh, _can it_ , Harry!" you shouted at the man on the screen who had just accused Jensen's character of not knowing how to do his job. "Don't you be mean to my boy!" You wrapped your arms around Jensen's head and hugged it to your chest, petting the side of his face as if you were comforting him after a trauma.

 

"Alright, that's enough, ya lunatic." he said with a chuckle and an eye roll as he pried his way out of your grip. You only giggled at him. You figured if he was gonna make you sit through a movie that was likely going to cost you sleep, you were damn well gonna get some amusement out of this.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

Things were just starting to feel properly tense when you saw a nurse walk into Harry's hospital room - where he'd been laying in a coma for several months after a cave in at the mine - to find him gone. As she swept back out, looking around eerily, you startled slightly when you saw Harry Warden sitting in the dark behind the nurse.... On another patient's bed. _Covered in blood_.

 

Jensen smirked at your reaction. And then outright laughed at you when you jumped at the sight of the carnage when the police arrived.

 

"JESUS!!" you squeaked, grabbing Jensen's shoulders and inching ever closer to him.

 

"He's..." you started in shock and horror, "Oh my God, it's not even five minutes in, and there's a man _cut in half_?!" You shuddered. "Well, the title is certainly accurate, you can't say you weren't warned..." At that, Jensen chuckled and pulled you into his side with an arm around your shoulders.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

"Well, hey! There's my boy!" you exclaimed excitedly, ruffling Jensen's hair as his character made his first real appearance in the movie since the part at the beginning covering the backstory. He was driving up to the entrance of one of the tunnels with his girlfriend, Sarah. _Tunnel Five. Where the cave in happened..._

 

Things were getting tense as you watched Sarah slowly make her way - alone, while Tom got the beer out of his jeep - into the mine shaft where the local teenagers were throwing a Valentine's Day party, calling for her friends, Irene and Axel.

 

"Oh shit," you whispered, beginning to get quite nervous, "shit, shit, shit, this does not look goo --" You were cut off by the gasp you let out in response to the classic jump-scare by some idiot teenage boy pretending to be Harry Warden, come back for revenge.

 

You try to calm yourself, not noticing Jensen grinning at you the whole time.

 

"What an idio -- OH MY GOD!" you screamed, practically jumping into Jensen's lap, as a pickax came swinging through the back of the teenager's skull and out through his eye socket, his eyeball impaled on the pointed end.

 

From that moment, it was just constant squeaks and whimpers. You were practically shaking and bouncing there on the couch by Jensen.

 

Before you knew it, you had crept your way inch by inch behind Jensen, who had merely scooted forward to make room for you behind your protective wall of best friend. He grabbed your hands, which were clutching his shoulders, and pulled them down around his neck, kneading at the tight fists.

 

Just then, the man himself appeared back at the tunnel as his girlfriend and her friends were running away from Harry Warden. You watched the classic horror movie stereotype play out in front of you as the three run up and frantically tell Tom that everyone was dead, they'd all been killed, and you watch him stand there, confused, and watching this big, scary-ass miner quickly advancing toward them.

 

" _RUN_ , YOU DUMBASS, WHY AREN'T YOU _MOVING_?!" you shout at the screen, only amusing Jensen further. Seriously, why did people in horror movies have to be such morons most of the time?

 

Just as Tom turned and began to run, Harry swung his pickax and caught Tom 'round the neck, pulling him back and cornering him before turning to throw a second pickax at the vehicle that Sarah, Axel and Irene were currently piling into to escape - in spite of Sarah's attempts to go back and help Tom - and embedding the point into the windshield a mere inch from Sarah's face. You screamed when she did.

 

Once again the center of Harry's attention, Tom was running for his life, which you wholeheartedly encouraged.

 

"Run, run, run, run, run, _RUN_!!" you chanted, fearing for the life of the only reason you were even watching this goddamn movie.

 

You were nervous when Tom seemed to be hopelessly trapped, with Harry standing over him, ready to swing, and you startled hard when you heard the gunshot. Blood spattered Tom's face and you clutched Jensen's shoulders tightly as the police finally arrived at the mine to stop Harry Warden.

 

They shot Harry multiple times but he wouldn't go down. _Typical_. He ran off, going deeper into the tunnel, and the police pursued, intending to put a stop to Harry Warden once and for all.

 

You start to relax just slightly as the words " _Ten Years Later_ " fade onto and back off of the screen, showing a news reporter attempting to interview a clearly very uninterested - and now sheriff - Axel on the TV in the diner.

 

" _He's_ the sheriff now?" you ask, surprised. And then your mouth falls open in shock as Sarah walks up behind Axel and kisses him.

 

" _What_?!" you demand, "Where's _Tom_?! What happened to _Tom_ , why is she with _that_ jackass?!" you asked incredulously, making Jensen laugh at your obvious outrage that this chick, for some reason, was no longer with Tom, and was now married to Axel who was so _clearly_ eye-fucking that hussy, Megan, sitting at the counter in her tiny little Daisy Dukes, sucking on a lollipop. _Home wrecker_ , you thought bitterly.

 

The scene changed to Axel and hussypants in a cabin in the woods. They were getting dressed after an obvious booty call, and Megan gave Axel a Valentine's card and a candy box. The card read " _To my Axel - Be mine 4 ever. Your Megan_ ".

 

 _"I didn't get you anything."_ Axel said, but she only smiled and said he'd already given her a gift. She leaned up to whisper in his ear,

 

_"I'm pregnant"_

 

You just huffed out a loud, annoyed sigh.

 

"Oh, _that's_ good!" you say to Sarah, who isn't even on screen at the moment, "Leave the _good_ guy and go marry the _cheating manwhore_! _There's_ a smart life choice!"

 

By this point, Jensen was honestly wondering how in the world he was managing to control his laughter at your extreme reactions to the movie. It was taking all he had.

  
As Tom drove up and stood there, looking out over the Hanniger mine, you got even more annoyed.

 

"Ok, he's alive, he's not locked up somewhere, what reason could you _possibly_ have had for marrying that dick?"

 

Truthfully, you weren't even sure _why_ you didn't like Axel. Even before you knew he was cheating on Sarah, _something_ about him was irritating you.

 

  
**~~**

 

  
You couldn't blame Tom when he told Ben, the mayor, that he was selling the Hanniger mines now that his father had passed away. Who would want a reminder of such awful occurrences in your life, to be your responsibility to look after? And you could certainly see his point about them being long outdated. But you knew that Ben was right to be upset at the way Tom didn't seem all that bothered about whether any of the workers would have jobs anymore. _It wasn't Tom's problem._

 

Tom pulled into a motel parking lot and got out of his jeep just in time to catch the small dog running out of the office, chased by its assumed owner, a very small woman, and you couldn't help laughing at the look on her face as she looked up at Tom, taking in the startling height difference. She looked utterly astounded. After all, you were an average height girl, if just a teensy bit shorter than average, and Jensen towered over you like nobody's business!

 

Tom offered to trade with the woman, "the pooch for a room", and she gave him a key. As he was walking down the row of doors toward his own room, very loud sex noises could be heard coming from one of the rooms, conveniently located, it turned out, right next door to Tom's room.

 

And it gave you an idea.

 

Knowing the way most horror movies go, you were hardly surprised when you got an eyeful of tits, bouncing away while the woman - Irene - moaned like a porn star.

 

"GIRL PARTS, AVERT YOUR EYES!!" you cried, slapping your hands over Jensen's eyes. He quickly pulled your hands away and swatted at them when you tried to replace them.

 

"What are you doing, you crazy woman?!" he laughed,

 

"Well, I'm _TRYING_ to shield your innocent eyes, but _SOMEBODY'S_ not cooperating!"

 

Jensen only laughed at you and leaned back to squish you into the back of the couch, smiling in satisfaction when you squeaked.

 

 

**~~**

 

  
When Irene and the man - a trucker named Frank - were finished doing the dirty, Frank began gathering up his things to leave. But when Irene caught sight of him picking up a camera she didn't know he had, naturally she became angry. Frank offered to pay her and she shouted at him that she was no hooker.

 _"You are now"_ Frank told her, throwing some folded bills onto the bed and walking out the door.

 

Irene started rummaging around in her purse looking for something, pulled out a small handgun, and headed out the door after Frank, wearing nothing at all but a pair of high heels.

 

"Oh, shit!" you laughed, watching Irene storm after Frank, tits bouncing with her angry pace. "You do _not_ wanna piss off a lady with a gun!"

 

You laughed explosively as Frank called Irene's bluff - the gun wasn't loaded - resulting in her chucking the gun and hitting him straight in the face with it. It was the most hilarious thing you'd seen in a while and it caught you totally by surprise.

 

Your laughter was short lived, however, when Frank opened the door to his rig, only to have a pickax lodged into the top of his skull.

 

You shrieked in surprise and once again found yourself clinging to Jensen.

 

Irene screamed and ran as the miner climbed down out of the rig and began slowly advancing toward her. She ran into the office, then into the living quarters of the woman who ran the motel, looking for somewhere to hide, but effectively trapping herself, leaving her with only one option; _She climbed under the bed._

 

He came slowly into the room, looking around carefully. He was just about to look under the bed when the voice of the woman, once again calling for the tiny dog, alerted him - and Irene - to her approach. He hid in the closet just before the woman came into the room, scolding the dog for hiding on her. She noticed the closet door was ajar and assumed it was the dog hiding within, but you cringed at how wrong she was.

 

At that moment, the closet doors swung open and the miner stepped out, towering over the woman as she gaped in terror, before swinging his pickax upward, catching her under the chin and lifting her up to the ceiling, pinning her there.

 

Irene gasped in horror under the bed, alerting the miner to her presence. He knelt down and lifted the edge of the bed covers. The visual of him staring at her from behind that gas mask was one of the most chilling things you could presently remember ever seeing in your life.

 

Naturally, after only a few minutes, Irene was dead. The place was now crawling with police and there was blood _everywhere_. Irene was laid out in a small bathtub, her chest split wide open. _Her heart was missing._

 

You cringed at the gory sight, and squeezed Jensen's shoulders without noticing. He grabbed your hands and held them against his chest, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles comfortingly.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

Sarah was working at her parents' grocery store, but when she turned around, she came face to face with Tom. He smiled at her and you see a look in her eyes that told you she still loved him. She asked him where he had been for the last ten years, that nobody knew what had happened to him and everyone had started to think that he was dead. All he said was that Sarah looked even prettier than she did the day he left. Then he noticed the photograph behind her, of her, Axel, and their son.

 

 _"That's a beautiful family you have there."_ He looked heartbroken. And it made you whimper involuntarily. It was short and quiet, but Jensen noticed and he reached back to curve his palm around the back of your neck, squeezing gently.

 

When Sarah got home that night, she pulled out the photograph that Irene had taken of Sarah and Tom that night ten years ago at the mines. The last time she saw Tom. The night Harry Warden ruined everything.

 

  
**~~**

 

 

The video camera that the police found at the motel where Irene was killed, showed Tom Hanniger walking past the window of Irene's room, and now Axel suspected Tom, furthered by his preexisting dislike of Tom, furthered even _more_ by finding the photo of Tom and Sarah, which Sarah had left sitting on her dresser.

 

"Smooth move, dumbass" you mumbled.

 

All these people giving Tom a hard time and yelling at him, blaming him for all these things that he didn't do, it was making you very grumpy. Sure, this was Tom Hanniger, a fictional character, not your Jay, and you knew that. But in spite of that, you couldn't help feeling protective. Even the fake punches that people were throwing at him in a bar were making you angry and wanting to punch these people back. For real. Because it _looked_ like they were attacking your Jay.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

You startled slightly when Tom came up behind Sarah as she was about to unlock the front door of the grocery store. They went for a walk and had a heart-to-heart that really only accomplished one thing;

 

"What are you doing _now_?" Jensen asked when you began snuggling into him even more than you already had.

 

"Tom's having a shit time and it makes me wanna cuddle him, but since he's not here, you'll have to do." you replied without the slightest hint that you might be joking.

 

Jensen sighed in playful exasperation. This was not the first, nor did he expect it to be the last time, that you took your need to cuddle someone who was having a rough time, out on him. He was entirely used to it by this point and he really didn't mind, it was just that it made no damn sense. But he supposed it did to you.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

Tom went back to the mines, going down into the tunnels to talk to Ben. He was taken down into one of the tunnels where one of the men - Red - would call for Ben to come to them.

 

It all seemed very simple until the eerie music started and Tom started looking around the tunnel like he could hear or sense something that made him uncomfortable.

 

"Oh, shit." you muttered, almost in resignation to the inevitable return of the miner, and the gruesome deaths of who knew how many more people.

 

You watched Tom wander slowly and cautiously further down the tunnel while Red was still on the phone trying to reach Ben. Completely oblivious, as most horror movie victims are.

 

Next thing you know, Tom is face to face with the murderous miner, and being shoved into a caged enclosure, locked in where he can't escape _. Or interfere_.

 

After a brief but intense stare-down with Tom, the miner made his way to Red, who only glared at the miner as though he were a nuisance.

 

 _"What do you want?"_ he asked in annoyance, and the miner swung his pickax, stabbing it through Red's arm as he tried to block it. Red fought back, managing to get the pickax away from him. The man that Red was speaking to on the phone heard the struggle over the line and took several men into the tunnels to find him while Red fought for his life.

 

As the two men fought, Tom was frantically trying to escape the cage. It looked for a moment as though Red might actually win, but the miner blocked the pickax with his boot on one of Red's swings, and kicked it back, embedding it into Red's forehead.

 

You grimaced at the sight. Did these movies _really_ have to be so graphic? The miner got to his feet and pushed Red off of the end of the pickax with his foot, then steadied himself to deliver several more blows while Tom started to panic.

 

He threw himself at the door of the cage over and over, trying to break it open, but then he looked back, and the miner was gone.

 

"Ohh, that is creepy..." you whispered. Tom seemed inclined to agree with you as he stared on in suspense, just as the other mine workers arrived on the scene. _Much too late_ , you thought. The men crowded around Red's body in horror and confusion.

 

 _"Is he dead?"_ Tom called from the cage, _"Hey, get me out of here!"_

 

The men reached the cage and found the latch mangled shut. It took quite a strong pull to get it loose, and when the door was finally open, the men immediately started blaming Tom for Red's death.

 

 _"What did you do, Tom? Huh?"_ Riggs said, grabbing Tom's collar and shoving into the side of the cage, _"What did you do?!"_

 

 _"I didn't do anything!"_ Tom shouted, shoving Riggs back.

 

  
**~~**

 

 

The scene changed to Sarah walking down the hallway in the hospital, handing out Valentine's Day candy boxes. She turns and sees Tom sitting on one of the hospital beds getting his shoulder stitched up.

 

Ben comes in to talk to Tom, and they discuss what happened. Naturally, Ben is skeptical, to say the least, when Tom says that Harry Warden killed Red, and tried to kill him. Sarah comes in to ask what happened to Tom and is informed that he was attacked in the mines. She asks what he was doing in the mines and Tom tells her that he had gone to tell Ben that he had decided not to sell the mine. Just then Axel comes in, asking if Tom finally found something in town worth staying for, looking directly at Sarah. Tom and Axel started fighting over Sarah, and then over whether or not Harry Warden was really dead.

 

Axel informs them that Harry was not in fact buried in a cave-in in the mines ten years ago like reports said, but he was definitely dead and buried. That Axel's father, Tom's father, Ben, and the former sheriff, had all gotten together to kill Harry Warden once and for all, and then cover it up.

 

Ben and former Sheriff Burke led them all into the woods to where they had buried Harry's body, and found the place empty. Axel began questioning the two of them as to whether they were one hundred percent certain that Warden was dead when they buried him.

 

They both insisted that he was dead, but the fact remained that the grave was empty. Now Tom was in an interrogation room with Axel, being harassed about why he was really back in town after ten years, Axel solidly believing he only came back for Sarah.

 

 _"You know she settled for you, right?"_ Tom said, and you couldn't help the hissing noise you made,

 

"Ooh, _ouch_!" you said, earning a chuckle from Jensen.

 

The two men ended up in a fight which was broken up by Axel's deputy, who informed Axel that the line foreman confirmed that Tom was stuck in that cage when they got there. That there was someone else down there. You had to suppress a gloating laugh when Axel stormed off.

 

  
**~~**

 

  
You had a bad feeling when Tom went back to the the mines looking for Harry Warden. He was standing outside the tunnel entrance, trying to psych himself up enough to go in. But then he faltered, and closed the doors again. He took a few steps away from the doors and pulled out a pill bottle, popping a few into his mouth and swallowing. You supposed they were meant to be for stress or anxiety.

 

Tom was about to go back to the doors when he noticed a light shining in the woods above the mines. He watched for a moment, then he looked away only for an instant, and when he looked back the light was gone.

 

It was when he started running toward where he had seen the light that you really started to get nervous.

 

"Don't go up there, stupid!!" you cried, " _WHY_?!" you asked, turning to Jensen in disbelief. He only smiled and pulled you closer.

 

"Ooooh, rundown cabin in the woods, bad idea, don't go in, don't go in, _don't go in_!!"

 

You watched Tom walk into the cabin,

 

"WHAT DID I _JUST_ SAY, YOU IDIOT?! WHAT. DID. I. JUST. _SAY_?!"

 

Jensen was smirking at how nervous and worked up you were getting. _Asshole._

 

Tom shone his flashlight around the cabin, finding the candy box and card that Megan had given to Axel on their little booty call.

 

  
**~~**

 

 

The sight of Ben, fall-on-his-ass-drunk and carrying a shotgun, was more than enough to tell you he wasn't going to last much longer. When he thought he heard a noise, he went to his front door and aimed his gun around the front yard.

 

 _"Damned Harry Warden,"_ he slurred, _"Got me aiming at shadows..."_ He laughed at himself and began unloading the gun, convinced he was just being jumpy. He wobbled his way back inside, still chuckling softly at his behavior when a pickax was swung at him, knocking him to the floor with a pained cry.

 

The miner stood over Ben, staring and breathing harshly through his gas mask.

 

 _"Harry!"_ Ben gasped, _"It is you!"_

 

The pickax came swinging toward Ben's face, but he rolled just in time, the tip embedding into the wood floor. The miner grabbed the back of Ben's collar and hauled him back over, face hovering above the tip of the pickax, steadily pushing him closer and closer, until he suddenly let go, and placed one foot against Ben's back, shoving him down onto it so that the tip went through his eye socket and out the back of his skull.

 

You looked away, burying your face in Jensen's neck and groaning at the gruesome imagery that you can still see even when you close your eyes.

 

Ben's body was found on top of the empty grave where Harry Warden was buried, chest open, heart missing.

 

  
**~~**

 

 

Sarah and Megan were closing up the store when they heard a loud noise somewhere in the store. They started wandering around the store, looking for the source of the noise. You could see down one of the aisles where the miner was standing at the other end, eerie and terrifying. But when Sarah and Megan reached that aisle and looked to the other end of it, he was gone. It gave you chills and set you on edge. Then all of the lights in the store suddenly went out, plunging the two girls into darkness and causing you to shriek.

 

As the two of them turn to leave, they see the miner standing there, and they run, screaming, the miner right on their heels. He chases them through the store, catching Sarah and hurling her into the glass door of one of the freezer cabinets. She grabs a piece of frozen meat and slams it into the side of his head, knocking him off balance long enough for her to get away.

 

Sarah and Megan barricade themselves in the back office, blocking the door with filing cabinets and a desk, while Megan unlocks the window so they can climb out, all the while, the pickax being thrust through the door, breaking it apart piece by piece.

 

Megan gets the widow open and climbs halfway out, Sarah helping her along, but then Sarah stops. Something's not right. The Miner was no longer trying to break through the door. She tries to pull Megan back in, but it's too late. The miner grabs her and pulls her out, kicking and screaming.

 

Everything went quiet, which naturally made it all the more suspenseful, and Sarah inched her way closer to the still open window to look out. _Stupid_.

 

The miner reached in through the window, half climbing through, and catching Sarah's shirt with the pickax, pulling her toward the window. Her shirt ripped and she got free, but her arm got caught in the process, cutting it badly. The miner now gone from sight, she hit one of the alarm buttons on the far wall (you wondered why the hell she hadn't done that in the first place) and ran out of the office, heading for the front door. She reached the door at the exact moment Axel did, and he opened the door to pull her out to safety, asking where the miner was, and where Megan was.

 

Sarah told him they were in the back alley, and he told her to stay behind him as he led the way there.

 

As Axel and Sarah crept their way down the alley, you felt more and more uneasy, which you guessed Jensen could tell, as he took your hands in his and held them tightly, as if bracing you. Somehow this only made you _more_ nervous, as you assumed it meant something big was about to happen.

 

You weren't entirely wrong.

  
Axel rounded the corner to find Megan, sitting on the ground, propped against the side of the building. Her chest was opened up and her heart was sitting in a candy box on the ground between her legs. On the wall behind her, written in her own blood, were Megan's words to Axel; _"Be mine 4 ever"_

 

  
**~~**

 

 

 _"Why would he go after her?"_ Sarah asked, sitting on the bumper of an ambulance after the paramedic tended to her arm.

 

 _"Everyone's connected to the mine, just like ten years ago..."_ Axel replied,

 

 _"Megan wasn't."_ Sarah told him, _"Maybe the killer was just trying to get to_ you _"_

 

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Axel asked, as if he really didn't know.

 

Sarah rolled her eyes, looking insulted. _"I'm not blind, Axel"_ was all she said.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

An officer was stationed outside Axel and Sarah's home to keep watch, just in case. She sat in her car, reading a newspaper.

 

" _That's_ vigilance for ya" you mumbled.

 

Sarah and Axel's housekeeper was busying herself around the house while their son, Noah, was sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

 

 _"Noah, I'm just taking the garbage out"_ she said, stepping out the door and then back in only a moment later. She walked out of sight, and you saw the door open again, slowly, as the miner stepped inside, turning to look at Noah, whose back was to the door.

 

"Oh, fuck no...." you breathed, eyes widening alarmingly. " _No_ , he _cannot_ kill the kid!!"

 

The Housekeeper was doing the laundry and turned, thinking it was Noah that she heard behind her. _It wasn't._ Before she could even scream, he had swung the pickax, sticking it into her cheek.

 

The miner made his way back to the living room to find Noah. The couch was empty.

 

Outside, the officer was still sitting there, reading the paper, until Burke suddenly pounded on her window. She got out of the car and Burke, hand gun in hand, whispers _"He's here. Inside the house"_

 

Burke and the officer go up to the door, the officer slowly steps inside, but Burke waits on the porch for a moment. Just as he's about to go inside, he hears a noise down at the other end of the porch and goes to check it out.

 

The officer inside finds Noah hiding behind one of the big chairs in the living room and tells him not to come out until she comes to get him. She goes into the laundry room to investigate the loud clunking noise and finds the dryer running, blood smeared all over it. The officer tentatively reaches to open the dryer door, screaming when the housekeeper falls out, face looking half cooked.

 

She screamed for Burke and when he turned around, the pickax shot up under his chin and came out his mouth. The miner placed his foot on Burke's chest and pushed him back, effectively ripping his jaw off.

 

  
**~~**

 

 

You see Tom pull his jeep into an alley and stop, pulling his phone out and calling Sarah. She answers and tells him that she's in the hospital.

 

_"Tom, you were right, Harry Warden is back, he tried to kill me. I got away."_

 

_"Did you see his face?"_

 

_"Just the mask"_

 

_"Sarah, I don't think it's Harry"_

 

_"What are you saying?"_

 

_"Do you trust me?"_

 

_"Tom --"_

 

_"Do you trust me?"_

 

_"...yeah. I trust you."_

 

_"Ok, good. There's something I have to show you."_

 

_"Tom, I have to get back to Noah"_

 

_"That's fine, I'll take you to him, but I gotta show you something along the way"_

 

  
**~~**

 

 

You saw Axel come running into the hospital asking where Sarah was, the lady at the desk telling him that she just checked out.

 

_"What?"_

 

_"Not ten minutes ago, sheriff. She left with that nice Tom Hanniger"_

 

Axel's deputy comes in on the police radio.

 

_"Go ahead"_

 

_"That report came in on Tom Hanniger. You're gonna wanna hear this."_

 

 

**~~**

 

 

 _"It took me ten years to get that mask out of my head and just like that, it's back"_  Sarah says, sitting in the passenger seat of Tom's jeep.

 

_"You know Axel owns land up here?"_

 

_"Yeah, it's his daddy's old place."_

 

_"Been there lately?"_

 

Sarah just goes quiet.

 

_"Axel's not who you think he is, Sarah."_

 

_"What are you saying?"_

 

_"I'm saying I think he's responsible for what's going on. The Murders."_

 

Sarah shook her head, _"That's crazy"_

 

Her phone rings.

 

 _"Don't answer that"_ Tom tells her, but she answers anyway.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

 _"Where are you?"_ Axel asks, _"He's with you, isn't he?"_

 

 _"Yes"_ she answers quietly

 

 _"Who is that?"_ Tom asks, looking nervous

 

 _"Alright, Sarah, listen to me."_ Axel says urgently, _"You need to get away from Tom, now!"_

 

 _"I'm not sure if I know what you mean"_ Sarah replies,

 

_"Tom has been in a mental institute for the past seven years! He is not the guy you grew up with!"_

 

 _"Who is it?"_ Tom asks again, a bit more insistently,

 

 _"He was in our house, Sarah,"_ Axel continues, _"Rosa is dead! So is Burke, he went after our SON! And now he has you."_

 

_"Noah, is he --?"_

 

_"Noah's fine. Noah's fine, he's with Ferris at the station. He's safe."_

 

 

"Oh, so help me God," you started warily, "if this is going where I think this is going...."

 

  
_"Look."_ Axel says, _"I know I've been horrible to you. And I'm sorry. Ok? You can leave me if you want, but just get out of the car, please! Sarah, get out of the car!"_

 

Sarah pauses only for a second, _"Um, thanks for checking in on him, mom."_ and she closes her phone.

 

_"I need to get home, my mom said Noah's not feeling very well."_

 

 _"That wasn't your mom"_ Tom said chillingly,

 

_"I need to get home to my son."_

 

_"Don't you trust me?"_

 

_"Take me home."_

 

 _"Dammit, Sarah, I need you to understand!"_ Tom says, slamming his hand on the steeringwheel, _"Ok? I need somebody to understand"_

 

_"Tom, you're starting to scare me"_

 

_"You're the only one I can trust. Okay? You gotta go with me on this."_

 

_"I have a husband and a son, please just take me home."_

 

 _"Axel wants you to think that it's me, but it's not. Ok?"_ Tom said, _"I don't think you know what he's capable of. I'm not gonna let you take that chance, ok? I'm not gonna let you do that again. Fuck!"_

 

Suddenly, Sarah grabbed the wheel, causing them to swerve around on the road. They fight for the wheel until the vehicle crashes, sending a long tree branch in through the windshield and back out the back window.

 

Sarah gets out of the vehicle and starts running into the woods. She pulls out her phone and calls Axel, who tells her to go to his dad's old place and hide until he gets there.

 

 

"Ok, I legit don't know who the hell to trust anymore!" you announce, as you watch Sarah run through the woods,

 

"That's the whole point, baby doll!" Jensen states with a grin, "Don't know who to trust, never know when you're safe!"

 

You turn your head slowly to look at him. "You are taking far too much satisfaction from how much this is freaking me out" you said evenly, eyes narrowed. He smirked at you. _The bastard._

 

 

Sarah reaches the cabin and pulls out the old spare key from its hiding place, fumbling with it in the lock before pushing the door open. Once she's inside, she pushes a large cabinet in front of the door. Then she turns around.

 

"Oh, shit..." you mumbled, realizing what she was looking at.

 

The candy box and the card; _"To my Axel - Be mine 4 ever. Your Megan"_

 

She lifted the lid off the candy box, and found the picture of her and Tom, stuck inside the lid.

 

Tom's warning words about Axel started replaying in her head.

_"Axel wants you to think that it's me, but it's not. Ok? I don't think you know what he's capable of."_

  
Becoming panicked and not knowing who to trust, Sarah runs into the old kitchen, looking for a weapon. She opens one of the cupboards and an avalanche of empty candy boxes falls out.

 

  
"Oh, _that's_ not suspicious at _ALL_!" you say sarcastically,

 

But then the door behind her creaks open slowly, and the miner steps in. He just stands there, watching her with her back to him. You can tell she knows it's the miner, she can hear the heavy, muffled breathing. And she just looks as though she's resigning herself to the fact that her husband is the murderer. She turns slowly.

 

_"Axel..."_

 

But without answer, he swings, and she only narrowly dodges it as it breaks through a cupboard door. She grabs onto the pickax, trying to fight, but he back-hands her, knocking her back. She grabs and old pan of sorts and hits him in the side of the head with it before running the other way.

 

Unable to get out through the door she blocked (you were very vocal about how she could manage to block herself in but not block him out), she picks up an old, heavy lamp stand and breaks a window, knocking away where it had been boarded over.

 

She took just enough time to throw the lamp stand at the miner before diving out of the window and rolling down the small bit of roof just under the window, and onto the ground, dropping her cell phone (she totally had time to pick it up), before getting to her feet and making a run for it into the woods.

 

She runs down the hill toward the mines and straight for a door. _Locked_. The large shadow of the miner looms up the side of the building and she runs around the side of the building, looking for another way in.

 

She gets inside the building, into what you assumed to be a sort of locker room, full of hanging mining suits that just kept falling down in front of Sarah's face, jump scares every fraction of a second, until the real miner jumps out at her. She runs out of the locker room and down into one of the tunnels. Not smart, you thought, but really her only option now. At least she had the good sense to grab one of the flashlights that were there.

 

Hearing footsteps approaching, she hides around a corner. As the footsteps get close enough, she lunges around the corner, hitting the man in the face with the flashlight and knocking him to the ground. It's Axel. Sarah grabs his gun and points it at him.

 

_"Don't move, Axel!"_

 

_"Sarah, what are you doing?"_

 

_"I found your hearts"_

 

_"Hearts? What are you saying?"_

 

_"Up in the house, your fucking Valentine's hearts!"_

 

_"The Valentine from Megan? Look, I'm sorry. Alright? It meant nothing ---"_

 

_"I'm not talking about fucking Megan! The hearts, Axel! The 300 fucking candy boxes you used to put the hearts in!"_

 

_"It's -- It's Tom, Sarah. Tom must've --"_

 

_"Stop it! It's your house, Axel! The picture of me and Tom, you took it! It was there!"_

 

_"Tom must have put it there. Sarah, I've been working the past 72 hours. When would I have time to play psycho?"_

 

 _"You're the sheriff, Axel"_ Tom chimes in, making Sarah and Axel both jump, _"I mean you come and go as you please."_

 

 _"Alright, Tom, stay back."_ Sarah demands, turning the gun on him,

 

 _"It's ok, Sarah"_ Tom says, both he and Axel now slowly advancing toward her,

 

_"The both of you, stop fucking moving!"_

 

 _"Sarah, look at me."_ Axel says, _"Shoot him, and he won't move"_

 

 _"What?"_ Tom asks, _"Axel, we're gonna get you help."_

 

 _"You are so full of shit!"_ Axel shouts back, _"Sarah, stop it, you don't fucking believe this guy?"_

 

 _"Axel, I know you hate me, and I don't really give a shit,"_ Tom begins, _"but this is your wife! Stop lying to her!"_

 

 _"Shut up!"_ Axel demands, _"He's crazy! He was in an institution!"_

 

 _"Oh, that's real nice. Nice try."_ Tom replies,

 

Axel takes a breath, seeming to come to some sort of resolve.

 

 _"Fuck it. Just shoot us both."_ he says.

 

 _"What?"_ Sarah and Tom say,

 

 _"Yeah, just shoot us both."_ Axel confirms. _"Do it. Come on, it's your only choice. If you just shoot me, Sarah, you'd still be down here with a killer."_

 

_"What are you talking about? Sarah, don't listen to him!"_

 

_"Sarah, do it."_

 

_"He needs help, Sarah"_

 

_"Do it. You have to do it, Sarah. Shoot us!"_

 

_"Nobody's shooting anyone, Axel"_

 

_"Shoot us!"_

 

_"Sarah, listen to me!"_

 

 _"Will you stop it?!"_ Sarah screams,

 

 _"No, listen to me!"_ Tom demands, _"The words that Megan wrote in her Valentine, "Be mine forever"? Those are the same words written in blood above her dead body! Isn't that right, Axel?"_

 

 _"I'm gonna rip your fucking head off"_ Axel threatens,

 

 _"....How did you know that Megan was dead?"_ Sarah asks,

 

 _"You told me"_ Tom says,

 

Sarah slowly turns the gun on Tom,

 

_"No, I didn't."_

 

Everyone looks around at each other for a moment. Even Jensen peeks at you from the corner of his eye, to see you wide-eyed and slack-jawed, in complete shock. It was all he could do not to start laughing at your reaction and ruin the moment.

 

 _"And how'd you know about the words written on the wall?"_ she asks, cocking the gun,

 

 _"Sarah..."_ Tom starts, almost seeming hurt by her mistrust and accusation. But he soon is more worried about other things.

 

Tom suddenly focuses in on something over Sarah's shoulder.

 

 _"Shh, what is that?"_ he asks worriedly. Sarah looks over her shoulder and then back again.

 

 _"It's him."_ Tom says, the beginnings of panic lacing his voice, _"It's Harry. It's fucking him..."_

 

Axel and Sarah both look. _Nothing._

 

Tom soon begins babbling frantically, full of terror.

 

_"It's Harry, Sarah. Sarah, you gotta shoot him. Sarah, he's right there, shoot him. It's Harry, Sarah. You gotta shoot him. It's Harry. There he is. He's right there."_

 

Just then, you see the miner step out from around the corner and you begin to freak out a bit. But Axel and Sarah are still looking.

 

_"Shoot him! What are you waiting for? Shoot him. He's right there! Sarah, shoot him! He's right there!"_

 

 _"Tom, there's nobody else here!"_ Sarah shouts,

 

_"He's right there! Shoot him! Sarah, you gotta shoot him! Shoot him now! Shoot him! Sarah, he's right there! Shoot him! He's right there! Shoot him now!!"_

 

But the miner had now walked right past Sarah, and Axel, and was coming straight toward Tom.

 

_"Sarah, shoot him! Shoot him, shoot him! Sarah, what are you doing? Shoot him now. He's right here. He's right here."_

 

The miner was standing directly in front of Tom and you watched, genuinely upset by seeing Jensen this frantic, even for a movie, and you saw the miner fade away, until the space in front of Tom was completely empty.

 

But Tom kept on muttering "he's right here".

 

You watched as Tom flashed back to key moments in the movie, showing Tom digging up Harry Warden's grave and pulling out the mask and the pickax, seeing the miner when he looked in the mirror, showing Tom, in the mining suit, at every single murder scene. You saw Tom walk into the cage in the tunnel, and use the broken off head of a pickax to bend the latch and lock himself in.

 

Suddenly Tom seemed to snap out of it.

 

 _"Harry's not here, Tom"_ Sarah said gently, and you could hear the heartbreak she felt at seeing the man who might have been the love of her life so broken and unhinged.

 

 _"No."_ Axel said, looking at Tom _"He's here. Aren't you, Harry? You living inside Tom?"_

 

And suddenly Tom turned to look at Axel with such a piercing glare.

 

 _"Oh, I'm right here."_ Tom said, in a much deeper voice than his own. And then he grinned. It was such a chilling grin.

 

 _"I fucking knew it"_ Axel said,

 

 _"Axel?"_ Sarah said uncertainly, and Tom turned to her, giving Axel the opportunity to grab a pickax and lunge at Tom.

 

They fought, a brutal brawl, using anything they could get their hands on. Pickaxes, shovels, their own bare hands. Axel was gaining the upper hand, and just like that, Tom was slipping one tip of the pickax into Axel's abdomen. He turned and looked at Sarah as he held Axel in front of him. Then he pushed Axel toward her and ran off down the tunnel as she started shooting.

 

She dropped the gun as Axel collapsed, sobbing and trying to keep pressure on the wound. She helped him to is feet, hoping to get out of there before Tom, or rather _Harry Warden_ , came back.

 

As they headed down one tunnel, Tom rounded the corner at the other end. He started toward them, smashing out light bulbs with his pickax as he went. And with every smashed bulb, you saw a flash of Harry Warden, mining suit, gas mask and all, marching down the tunnel.

 

Axel tried to shoot him, but he was too shaky from his injury. He slumped down a wall to the floor, pushing the gun into Sarah's hands.

 

 _"We can't miss."_ He told her, _"There's one bullet left. Don't miss."_

 

Sarah took the gun and stood up, trying to steady her breathing. She rounded the corner and took aim.

 

 _"Tom!"_ she called, and he stopped. He lowered his pickax and looked at her with an emotion you couldn't quite guess. Perhaps it was a bit of sorrow. But then his face changed. It went cold, and cruel, and dark. He was Harry Warden again. She fired. The bullet shot straight at him but he moved just enough so that it went clean through his side, and hit some sort of high pressure tank behind him.

 

Sarah dove behind the wall Axel was leaning on, shielding herself and him from the oncoming blast. Tom turned just in time for it to explode in his face, sending him flying backward.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

The tunnels were filled with miners. Mining suits and gas masks were everywhere. It was a search party. Or a recovery team, depending, you supposed, on what they really expected to find down there.

 

One of the men found Tom first, half buried under debris and struggling for breath.

 

 _"Hey, come here, you better check this out"_ he called to the other men, _"Hang in there, buddy. Help's on the way, ok?"_

 

Tom was starting to come to, trying to pull in choppy breaths.

 

 _"Hey!"_ he called to the men again, _"Help's coming, ok? We're gonna get you out of here. Can you tell me your n---"_

 

Tom swung his pickax one more time, embedding it into the man's eye.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

Outside, men were helping Sarah out of the tunnel, followed by more men carrying Axel on a stretcher. Sirens were wailing, lights flashing. Axel's deputy met them outside, hugging Sarah and then going to Axel.

 

_"Sheriff. Sheriff, look at me. Where's Hanniger?"_

 

Axel looked up at the deputy, and you could see a certain pain in his eyes as he said,

 

_"Tom's dead."_

 

The deputy waved a few more men over and went to look in the mines.

 

 _"I love you"_ Sarah whispered, carding her fingers through Axel's hair,

 

 _"I love you too"_ he whispered back as the paramedics began wheeling him off to the ambulance.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

You watched one lone miner slowly make his way away from the mines, up the hill toward the road, clutching his side. And as you watched the man walk, you couldn't help grinning to yourself.

 

"What are you grinning at, darlin?" Jensen asked you. You were sure he already suspected.

 

"Nothin', just..." you turned to look at him, "I'd know that walk anywhere." And Jensen smirked at you,

 

"I'd know them _bowlegs_ anywhere!" you added, slapping his thigh playfully and then turning your attention back to the movie.

 

As the man stops directly in front of the camera, he pulls off the helmet and the mask. _Tom Hanniger._ Of course it was Tom Hanniger. It _was_ rather predictable. But the look in his eyes was chilling. He looked directly at the camera for a brief instant before pushing past and disappearing from sight, the credits beginning to roll.

 

 

**~~**

 

 

As you sat there, trying to take it all in (or perhaps block it out), you noticed that you had, at some point, climbed out from behind your protector, and were merely sitting next to him. You noticed only because he was now pulling you into his lap, hands clasped on your hip, regarding you carefully as you leaned into his chest and shoulder.

 

"Sooo...." he ventured, "What'd you think?"

 

"Hmm... Let me think..." you paused momentarily to give the illusion that you were actually assessing the movie in your head. Then you asked, rather quickly and bluntly,

 

"'s it totally fucked up that I was still rooting for Tom?"

 

Jensen only laughed, and pressed a kiss to your cheek, starting to push you off his lap.

 

"Well, I better get going" he said, seeing that it was after midnight.

 

"Whoa! Slow your roll, there, cowboy! You, are staying right here tonight, mister! If you think I'm staying here alone after that, you are crazier than Hanniger, my bow-legged friend!" You said matter-of-factly.

 

"Fine," he consented, "But I ain't sleeping on this couch."

 

You narrowed your eyes at the man you'd more or less grown up with, and quickly darted toward your bedroom, with Jensen right on your heels.

 

"MY BED!" you shouted territoriality as you entered your bedroom,

 

"Not tonight, sweet cheeks!" he retorted, grabbing a hold of you and tackling you onto your bed. You couldn't help the squeal that escaped your lips as his fingers wiggled into your sides.

 

"You're a terrible person, Jensen Ackles." you stated, jokingly, climbing into a comfortable position.

 

"Yep." he replied cheerfully, "Now scoot over, Princess." He pulled the covers up over the both of you after shedding his jeans and t-shirt - you opted to sleep in the shorts and tank top you'd worn during the movie - and pulled you back against him, his chest warming your back as his arms naturally locked around you. It wasn't the first time you'd shared a bed, and you doubted it'd be the last.

 

"G'night, Princess." he said quietly, leaning up to kiss your cheek.

 

You hummed as you reached back and ruffled his hair. "Night, goofball."

 

He squeezed you tighter, before you both slowly drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with this idea for a few months now and I finally got my ass in gear and decided to go for it. I was extremely hesitant at first because I've never written Jensen Ackles before and I was concerned about not getting him right, but after some much appreciated encouragement, I decided to grow a set and just try.
> 
> This actually ended up being a lot longer than I originally intended it to be. And a LOT more detailed.


End file.
